1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tensioning/releasing mechanism for a buckle device of a skate that allows taking off skate without disengaging a strap from an adjustable receptor on the skate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Skating is a popular sport, as it is exciting and fun. A buckle device is provided on the skate in order to tightly wrap the shank and the foot of the skater while avoiding troublesome taking off of the skate. FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates a conventional buckle device for a skate. The buckle device includes a tensioning/releasing mechanism 1, an adjustable receptor 2, and a strap 3. The tensioning/releasing mechanism I is fixed by a base 11 to a side of an upper 4 of a boot of a skate. The adjustable receptor 2 includes a fixed portion 21 that is fixed the other side of the upper 4. The strap 3 includes an end extending through the adjustable receptor 2. The strap 3 further includes a plurality of ratchet teeth 31 on an outer side thereof, each ratchet tooth 31 having a stop face 311 and a slide face 312. A lever 22 is pivotally mounted on the fixed portion 21 of the adjustable receptor 2 and includes a catch (not shown). When in a normal state (i.e., the lever 22 is not pushed), the catch is engaged with the stop face 311 of an associated ratchet tooth 31 such that the strap 3 can only be moved along a tightening direction relative to the adjustable receptor 2. When the lever 22 is pushed, the catch is disengaged from the stop face 311 of the associated tooth 31, allowing movement of the strap 3 in a loosening direction. The strap 3 may be completely disengaged from the adjustable receptor 2 when taking off the skate. A release arm 12 is pivoted at 122 (FIG. 2) to the base 11 of the tensioning/releasing mechanism 1. The other end 32 of the strap 3 is pivoted at 123 to the release arm 12. Thus, when in a state shown in FIG. 1, the strap 3 is in a tensioned state for skating. When taking off of the skate is required, the release arm 12 is pivoted to a position shown in FIG. 2, the lever 22 is pushed, and the strap 3 is then pulled out of the adjustable receptor 2, which is troublesome to the skater. Further, when the skater wears the skate next time, he or she has to pass an end of the strap 3 through the adjustable receptor 2, move the release lever 12 to the position shown in FIG. 1, and then move the strap 3 relative to the adjustable receptor 2 until a desired tightness or tension is obtained. Further, the release lever 12 is retained in place by a hook 121 releasably engaged in a slot (not shown) in the base 11, and it was found that the release arm 12 could be inadvertently impinged and thus cause loosening of the buckle device. Risk of injury to the skater exists accordingly.
An object of the present invention is to provide a tensioning/releasing mechanism for a buckle device of a skate that allows taking off skate without disengaging the strap from the adjustable receptor on the skate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tensioning/releasing mechanism for a buckle device of a skate that provides precise tightness for the user for next putting on of the skate.
A buckle device for a skate in accordance with the present invention comprises an adjustable receptor fixed to a side of an upper of a boot of a skate, a strap, and a tensioning/releasing mechanism. The strap has a first end extending through the adjustable receptor and a second end. The strap includes a plurality of ratchet teeth on a side thereof. The adjustable receptor allows the strap to move in a tightening direction when a lever of the adjustable receptor is in a first position. The adjustable receptor allows the strap to move in either a tightening direction or a loosening direction when the lever is in a second position.
The tensioning/releasing mechanism comprises a base and a release arm. The base is fixed to another side of the upper of the boot of the skate and includes a pivotal seat on an end thereof. The release arm has a first end and a second end pivotally engaged with the pivotal seat. The second end of the strap is pivoted to the release arm. The release arm is movable between a tensioning position in which the release arm is retained in place relative to the base and the strap is tensioned and a detaching position in which the strap is not tensioned, the second end of the release arm being detachable from the pivotal seat when the release arm is in the detaching position. Further, the release arm is retained in place when it is in the tensioning position.
The troublesome procedure for taking off and putting on the skate as well as the adjustment of the position of the strap relative to the adjustable receptor in conventional design is avoided by means of the tensioning/releasing mechanism in accordance with the present invention.